


The Worst Henchman (But A Great Hero)

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Finn-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Finn hates his job working for nefarious supervillain Kylo Ren. When forced to kill beloved superhero, The Wing, he makes a decision that changes his life forever.





	The Worst Henchman (But A Great Hero)

Contrary to popular belief, the days of the henchman of super villains were overall pretty mundane. Sure there was the occasional time that you had to be there to assist your boss in carrying out his nefarious deeds, but overall it ended up being just paperwork and errands. Finn hated his boss, the nefarious Kylo Ren, but he paid well and Finn had bills to pay.

Despite his profession, Finn wasn’t evil. In fact he was nothing like his boss or his coworkers. He punched in, attended to the pile of paperwork on his desk, and punched out. Luckily, Finn never had to be around when Kylo was up to something particularly evil and he liked it that way. It made him feel less guilty about the paychecks he received every two weeks.

Everything changed one October night. Finn had been working for Snoke, Inc. for about three months when his supervisor, Phasma, called him into her office. He nearly gasped as he found himself face to face with Kylo Ren. “Mr. Rook,” said Kylo, his face obscured by a mask so nobody truly knew what he looked like. He gestured to the chair in Phasma’s office and commanded, “Have a seat.”

Finn did as he was told and waited for further instruction, not daring to speak. “Mr. Hux and Ms. Phasma have spoken admirably of your work,” Kylo said.

Shifting uncomfortably, Finn replied, “I’m glad to hear that, sir.” He couldn’t meet his eyes, knowing that his expression would give away his true dislike of his job and Kylo Ren.

“I would like to offer you a promotion,” Kylo said, “to field work.”

Finn froze as he contemplated the offer. On one hand, he hated working for a super villain. On the other, a promotion would mean more money. He needed the money and it wasn’t like there were any openings at the Heroes of the Resistance.

Against his better judgment, Finn said, “I’m honored that you would think of me, sir.”

Whether Kylo was smiling or not, Finn couldn’t tell. “Excellent,” said Kylo, “You will report to me starting tomorrow.”

Finn forced a smile on his face. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

“I see potential in you, Mr. Rook,” Kylo said. Finn’s stomach turned as he added, “It won’t be long until you’re given a leadership position.”

He simply nodded as Kylo walked out of the office. After talking over the details of his promotion with Phasma, Finn went home to his small apartment in the outskirts of the city. After a dinner of reheated leftovers, Finn crawled into bed hoping that something good would come of this.

Finn ended up getting his wish the next day, but not in the way he thought he would. Turning on the news as he ran around his apartment getting ready, he saw that Kylo had battled one of the most beloved members of the Heroes of the Resistance, The Wing, and captured him. Finn gulped as he realized that his new promotion would put him closer to whatever Kylo planned for the hero.

Glancing at the clock, he knew that he had no choice but to go to work. After all, Kylo could potentially kill him for not showing up. He grimaced as he thought of the possibility and hurried to the Snoke, Inc. building. He didn’t stop to catch his breath until he reached Kylo’s office.

“Come in,” Kylo said without looking up from his desk. Finn rushed in and took a seat across from him. “I have no doubt that you’ve already seen the news.”

Finn nodded, avoiding Kylo’s eyes as his stomach churned with repulsion. “I have.”

Kylo nodded. “I have gotten all that I can get out of The Wing using my abilities. The thorn in my side is no longer of use to me.”

“You want me to kill him,” Finn finished for him. He desperately wished that he hadn’t taken the promotion. No amount of money was worth someone’s life.

Glancing at him, Kylo said, “Precisely.” He stood up and said, “I have business to attend to over at Starkiller. I expect him to be disposed of when I get back.”

Finn wanted to fight back, declare that he wouldn’t kill for him and his so called “First Order.” However, he simply nodded and said, “It will be done, sir.” If he was going to save The Wing, he would have to do it quietly. He knew that this was no doubt a test for him to prove his loyalty, and Kylo would kill him on the spot if he refused. 

Kylo pointed to the door. “Phasma will provide you your new uniform.” Finn didn’t say another word as he walked out of the office. He let Phasma give him his armor and a helmet to conceal his identity. All henchmen were required to wear them on the job. He hated the uniform and how it suffocated him. Though that might have had more to do with his anxiety than the fit of the armor. Finn thanked Phasma for the uniform, grabbed a blaster, and made his way to the high security ward.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the room marked as the Wing’s cell. He was taken aback that the hero had no mask on. The Wing was never without his mask and Finn was shocked to see the handsome man who was staring back at him. He was clearly contained in a cell that prevented him from using his powers. Finn saw him glance at the blaster in his hand, and looked a little frightened behind his smile. Glancing upward, he saw a camera filming their every move. Aiming carefully, he shot at the camera.

The Wing’s eyes widened in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“This is a rescue,” Finn declared, shaking with nerves. The Wing smiled at him and Finn blushed. He quickly went over to the control panel and disabled the cell’s power over the hero. 

The alarm went off immediately and other uniform-clad henchmen burst into the room, firing at the two of them with their blasters. Finn shot at them with his own blaster as he made his way over to the Wing. “Hold on tight,” the hero said as he wrapped his arms around Finn.

Finn nearly lost his composure as he felt the man’s embrace, but shot a hole in the ceiling allowing The Wing to fly them out of Kylo’s lair. Closing his eyes, Finn didn’t dare look down at the city below them.

“What’s your name?” The Wing asked as he maneuvered them through the air.

He hesitated before replying, “It’s Finn.”

“Nice name,” said The Wing. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

Finn was in disbelief that the hero was revealing his identity to him. He opened his eyes to look up at Poe, who was smiling at him as they flew through the clouds. After deciding to look down, he gasped as he saw how high up they were.

“First flight?” Poe asked.

He shook his head. “I’ve flown in a plane before.” Riding securely fastened in a plane was far different that riding in the arms of a superhero.

Poe assured him, “This isn’t my first time flying with someone.” Though Finn knew he meant in a rescuing capacity, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Finn’s eyes widened as he saw that Poe was taking him to the legendary headquarters of the Heroes of the Resistance. No powerless human had ever been able to go inside. Poe landed them safely in the courtyard of the base, and several costumed heroes rushed to them. Finn recognized all of them, from Scavenger Girl to Chewbacca. After checking on Poe, they turned a suspicious glare to him.

“Who is this?” A commanding voice asked. The leader of the group, General Starfighter, came forward. She turned to Poe and asked, “Why did you bring an enemy into our base?”

Finn realized that he was still wearing his uniform and pulled off his helmet. He glanced at Poe, who gaped at him as he saw his rescuer for the first time. “This is Finn. He saved my life, Leia,” Poe told the General and detailed his rescue.

General Starfighter surveyed Finn. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“It’s not,” Finn assured her, despite being intimidated. “I’d like to join the Resistance.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Why were you working for Snoke, Inc.?”

Finn straightened up and looked her straight in the eye. “I needed the money, General, but I refused to kill for them.”

General Starfighter looked at him with a piercing glare. Once she seemed to prove his trustworthiness, she said, “How much do you know about the Starkiller base?”

“I’ve done some work inside,” Finn admitted before quickly clarifying, “Only as a janitor when I first started.”

She smiled at him. “I’ve always trusted Poe’s judgment, and if he thinks you’re trustworthy, than you can stay at the base.” Finn smiled gratefully at her. “If you can help us destroy the base, I promise I will double your salary and offer you protection from a no doubt furious Kylo Ren.”

Finn glanced at Poe, who grinned at him. Turning back to the General, he said, “I want to help.”

Nodding, she said, “Very well. I’ll have Mr. Dameron show you to your quarters.”

He thanked her and allowed Poe to lead him through the base. Finn was in awe of how nice the base looked, and he couldn’t believe that he got the chance to see it. “Thank you for rescuing me,” Poe said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Finn flushed and said, “I had no choice.”

“I think you’ll make an excellent hero, Finn,” Poe said, “Much better than a henchman.” He stopped in front of a bedroom that looked bigger and nicer than his entire apartment. “Here’s your room. Let me know if you need anything.”

Grinning at Poe, Finn said, “Thank you.”

Poe looked like he was going to leave, but then turned to Finn and asked, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I’d like to get to know my rescuer better.”

Finn’s face flushed. “You mean like a date?” He blurted out.

“If you’re interested,” Poe replied blushing. He put his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Finn.”

Finn smiled. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

Poe grinned and nodded back. “See you tonight.” He walked away and Finn couldn’t stop smiling as he flopped onto his new bed. As he processed the day’s events, he couldn’t believe his luck. He started the day stuck in a job he hated and ended the day with a new purpose and a date with his favorite superhero. Things were definitely starting to look up for him.


End file.
